ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Character's Life
Jimmyandfriends's movie-spoofs of "A Bug's Life". It appeared on YouTube on December 5, 2016. Cast * Flik - Wreck-It Ralph * Princess Atta - Mérida (Brave) * Dot - Winnie Portley-Rind (The Boxtrolls) * Queen - Queen Elinor (Brave) * Aphie - Kion (The Lion Guard) * Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Eggs (The Boxtrolls) & Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Mr. Soil - Gru (Despicable Me) * Dr. Flora - Annabella (Marvelous Musical Mansion) * Thorny - Uncle Rubato (Marvelous Musical Mansion) * Cornelius - Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Hopper - Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) * Molt - Kyle (Fanboy and Chum Chum) * Thumper - Bela (Hotel Transylvania 2) * Axel and Loco - Harry and Marv (Home Alone) * P.T. Flea - Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Francis - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Slim - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Heimlich - Olaf (Frozen) * Dim - James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) * Gypsy - Dory (Finding Nemo) * Manny - King Julien (Madagascar) * Rosie - Andie (The Nut Job) * Tuck and Roll - Crash and Eddie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) * Fly Brothers - Bob and Larry (VeggieTales) * Thud - Goliath (VeggieTales) * Bird - Momma Dino (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Ants - Various Humans * Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Arthur Claus (Arthur Christmas) * Ant that gets tired - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Grasshoppers - Various Human Villains * Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Hans (Frozen) * 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Dr. Terminus and Hoagy (Pete's Dragon) * Blueberry Troop Kids - Various Kids * Flies at Circus - Various Creatures * Baby Maggots - Mort (Madagascar) and Dumbo * Drumming Tarantula - Thomas the Tank Engine * Circus Fireflies - Fergy Fudgehog and Paulie Pretztail (Viva Piñata) * Flies who throw berries at Manny - Fear (Inside Out) and Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) * Harry and Bug Friend - Patrick Star and SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) * Mime Bug - Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop) * Bartender - Grizzly (We Bare Bears) * Cockroach Waitress - Abby Cadabby (Sesame Street) * Mosquito Waitress - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Slick - Wayne Werewolf (Hotel Transylvania) * Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) * Baby Birds - Baby Dinos (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Woody (in Outtakes) - E.B. (Hop) Transcript: * A Character's Life Trailer/Transcript Scenes * A Character's Life Part 1 * A Character's Life Part 2 * A Character's Life Part 3 * A Character's Life Part 4 * A Character's Life Part 5 * A Character's Life Part 6 * A Character's Life Part 7 * A Character's Life Part 8 * A Character's Life Part 9 * A Character's Life Part 10 * A Character's Life Part 11 * A Character's Life Part 12 * A Character's Life Part 13 * A Character's Life Part 14 * A Character's Life Part 15 * A Character's Life Part 16 * A Character's Life Part 17 * A Character's Life Part 18 * A Character's Life Part 19 * A Character's Life Part 20 * A Character's Life Part 21 * A Character's Life Part 22 * A Character's Life Part 23 * A Character's Life Part 24 * A Character's Life Part 25 * A Character's Life Part 26 * A Character's Life Part 27 * A Character's Life Part 28 * A Character's Life Part 29 * A Character's Life Part 30 * A Character's Life Part 31 * A Character's Life Part 32 * A Character's Life Part 33 * A Character's Life Part 34 * A Character's Life Part 35 * A Character's Life Part 36 * A Character's Life Part 37 * A Character's Life Part 38 Category:JimmyandFriends Category:A Bug's Life Category:Ceb1031's Ideas